


hartelijk

by lijsbeth



Series: fics dumps [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, i write trash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijsbeth/pseuds/lijsbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kembali ke tempat tidur, shintarou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hartelijk

Sisi tempat tidurnya kosong, ketika Akashi terjaga. Hanya ada udara kosong yang teraba ujung jarinya. Seprainya sedikit terlipat, tanda-tanda jika sebelumnya ada orang berbaring di sana. Akashi menyingkap selimutnya. Seingatnya dia tidak berselimut ketika tidur tadi. Ah, masa bodoh dengan selimut. Dia harus tahu di mana Midorima malam-malam begini, alih-alih tidur. Akashi beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. (Sebenarnya, kurang tepat jika ranjang empuk tempatnya berbaring ini disebut tempat tidur _nya._ Sekalipun Akashi sudah berkali-kali menumpang tidur di sini.)

Akashi menemukan Midorima di ruang baca. Di depan layar komputer yang masih menjalankan aplikasi pengolah kata. Beberapa buku tebal terbuka, berserakan di atas meja. Cangkir kopi yang tak lagi mengepulkan asap tersimpan di dekat papan ketiknya. Punggungnya kelihatan kaku. Sandaran kursi yang nyaman itu tidak berfungsi, tampaknya. Midorima bahkan tidak menyadari Akashi menyelinap melalui pintu yang setengah terbuka.

“Kau seharusnya istirahat, Tuan,” Akashi melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar leher Midorima. Dagunya ditumpukan pada bahu bidang pemuda berambut hijau itu.

Midorima sedikit terlonjak. “Sei?”

“Kau bahkan tidak menyadari aku di belakangmu, sejak beberapa menit lalu,” napasnya menyapu telinga Midorima. Rangkulannya sedikit mengetat.

“Sei, longgarkan tanganmu—kecuali kau mau aku mati tercekik.”

Midorima bisa mendengar Akashi tekekeh pelan. Tepat di dekat telinganya. Tetapi rengkuhannya melonggar, sedikit. Meskipun tangannya masih membebani sekitar lehernya. Juga dagunya, yang masih ditumpukan di bahu. Agak membatasi gerakannya. Dia tidak bisa mengetik dengan benar, jika Akashi membebani pundaknya.

“Bisa lepaskan tanganmu? Aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini,” Midorima berkata lagi.

“Tidak,” Akashi menggeleng. “Tugasmu bisa menunggu. Kau harus istirahat.”

“Ini harus selesai lusa,” Midorima menjawab. Suaranya agak parau, seperti baru bangun tidur. Ada letih yang disembunyikan di sana.

Akashi melepaskan rengkuhannya. Tetapi, sebelum Midorima bisa bernapas lega dan melanjutkan kegiatan mengetiknya, Akashi sudah berpindah tempat. Di antara dirinya dan meja belajar. Di pangkuannya.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” Midorima merasakan beban tambahan di pangkuannya. Posisi Akashi tidak bisa dibilang nyaman. Dengan ruang geraknya yang terbatas, dan punggungnya sedikit bersinggungan dengan meja. Mau tak mau, satu tangannya terangkat dari _keyboard,_ berpindah ke pinggang Akashi.

“Kembali ke tempat tidur, Shintarou,” Akashi mengabaikan pertanyaanya. Diraihnya kacamata berbingkai hitam yang bertengger di atas hidung Midorima. Mengabaikan protes si empunya. ( _Sei, aku tidak bisa melihat,_ katanya.) Lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. “Lihat,” katanya. Jari telunjuknya meraba bagian bawah mata Midorima. “Kau punya kantung mata, sekarang.”

“Baiklah. Aku akan selesaikan tugasku setelah itu kau bebas menyuruhku istirahat.”

“Tugasmu tidak akan selesai jika dikerjakan dengan otak lelah—dan, jangan membantah, Shin,” Akashi tidak menerima diplomasinya. Tangannya sudah beralih ke rambut tebalnya. Menelusup di antara helai-helai hijaunya.

“Sedikit lagi, oke?” Midorima masih mencoba meminta kompensasi. Akashi memutar bola matanya, mengindikasikan penolakan. Tanpa kacamata yang menghalangi, Akashi bisa melihat jelas letih yang memancar dari sepasang mata hijaunya. Rasanya, Akashi ingin menyeretnya paksa ke tempat tidur. Memaksa Midorima istirahat. Membolos kelas besok pagi jika perlu. Kekasihnya ini sungguh perlu istirahat.

“Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau tidak pernah begadang untuk mengerjakan tugas,” Midorima berkata lagi. Menanggapi diamnya Akashi—diam yang jelas-jelas berkata _tidak._

“Tapi aku tidak pernah terjaga dengan tubuh lelah dan mata sayu seperti ini,” Akashi menyentil dahinya. Midorima mengaduh, mengumpat pelan. Akashi bersikap seolah dia tidak melakukan apa pun. “Setidaknya aku tahu di mana batasku.”

Akashi sudah tidak memberinya ruang untuk membantah. Atau, memang Midorima yang sudah terlalu malas untuk membantah. (Bersama Akashi, kadang-kadang, lebih mudah jika kau tidak membantah dan berkata _ya._ Sayangnya, Midorima bukan orang yang mudah menuruti kemauan orang lain. Sekalipun itu perintah Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuurou.) Akashi masih di tempatnya, belum berniat turun dari pangkuan Midorima. Sebelah tangannya mengusap bahu Midorima, sayang. Lalu bergumam, “kaukira siapa yang direpotkan kalau kau sampai sakit?”

Midorima tidak menjawab. Hanya menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Akashi. Mengakui jika sebenarnya dia memang butuh istirahat, tanpa suara. Napas Midorima menggelitik lehernya. Teratur. Tetapi berat, menandakan jika dia memang lelah. Sementara jemarinya menetak tulang punggung Akashi. Merengkuhnya semakin dekat.

“Sepertinya kau benar,” Midorima berguman, sedikit tak jelas. Kantuk nyaris menyeretnya ke alam mimpi—jika bukan karena Akashi yang mengguncang bahunya. ( _Jangan tidur di sini, Shin,_ ujarnya.) Dia mengangkat kepalanya. Sepasang mata hijaunya kembali bertemu dengan manik serupa delima milik kekasihnya. Tidak terlalu jelas. Kacamatanya masih tergeletak sembarangan di atas meja—ulah Akashi, tadi.

Akashi melompat turun dari pangkuannya, mengamit tangan Midorima. “Ayo. Kubuatkan kau cokelat hangat. Lalu kau harus istirahat.”

**Author's Note:**

> knb © fujimaki tadatoshi
> 
> ~~ini apaan. astaga. nggak jelas begini.~~  
>  terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
